


Russian Skank

by Jessica_mancia31



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, caring!mickey, svetlana is a total bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_mancia31/pseuds/Jessica_mancia31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Propmt: fill the gap between Ian passed out and Micky watching him, and when Svetlana tells him to fuck off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Russian Skank

Seeing the skank walk off, a boiling hate began to rumble in the pit of Mickey’s stomach. The man lying in front of him, the man he now knew he loved was taken from him because of her. Mickey knows he can’t blame all of it on Svetlana though. It was Terry who called her. It was Terry who beat the living shit out of him because of his sexuality, something he spent his whole life trying to change, only to fail miserably. It was Terry who made Mickey loath himself and it was Terry who kept him from loving Ian.  
Mickey would’ve balled his fists and furrowing his eyebrows at the thought, but he was still in shock. Ian, the love of his life, was now lying on his bed at arms length.   
If he wanted to, Mickey could touch the redhead, and oh did he want to. He wanted so badly to hold Ian in his arms and never let go. And he would’ve done just that if he could move; if he could unglue his feet from the floor boards, and tear his eyes away from the younger boy for five seconds to remove his shoes and change into something more comfortable.   
The older thug thought he wouldn’t see Ian again for another four years- if he didn’t get his ass blown off in some fuckin’ -stan somewhere first. Mickey rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his hands viciously, feeling the burning sensation in the back of them.  
“Are you just going to stare at orange boy all night?” Svetlana asked about thirty minutes later in her thick Russian accent.   
Mickey lifted his eyes for the first time since she left, giving his bitch of a wife an aggravated glare. Quickly his eyes flicked to her bulging stomach under her shirt then to the floor, the same rage from before returning.   
She noticed and said, “You see this? This child belongs to you.”  
“How many dicks you ride a night? Who says it’s mine?”  
“Only you without condom, asshole! He,” she exclaimed pointing to Ian, her face turning a bright red, “needs to go! You will be father of this child, you will support him, not your drugged up boyfriend.”   
“Or else what?” Mickey asked completely fed up with this whore’s shit.  
“Or else I chop off his balls and daddy finds out where you have been all day.” She replied storming off. “And get him off bed!”


End file.
